Bersama Bintang
by The Portal Transmission-19
Summary: Aku Memang Orang Yang Lemah, Tapi Akan Ku Buktikan kalau Aku Bisa Menjadi Seorang Pemenang!


**Alhamdulillah! Akhirnya akun FF saya kembali Juga, saya minta maaf atas segala kesalah pahaman ini, orang yang menghack dan mencuri laptop saya sudah di tangkap, dan sudah kubuat pelipisnya retak, dan sekali lagi saya tekankan**

**Saya tidak Membuat Fic berjudul :**

**1. ****Sureprice!****2. ****Anjreng!**

**Itu adalah ulah si hacker yang bernama Wahyudi. Jadi saya mohon maaf yang teramat sangat atas kejadian ini. Saya sangat menyesal.**

**Dan bagi readers yang sudah menunggu Fic berjudul "kujaga Perawanku" harap bersabar ya, karna si hacker itu sudah meghapus 4 ficku, termasuk Fic diatas. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan permintaab maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Saya janji tidak akan terjadi hal-hal seperti ini lagi.**

**Ok, langsung ke storynya yah.**

**Bacalah, semoga kisah ini bisa menjadi pelajaran bagi kita semua.**

**Diskliminer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**By : The Portal Transmission-19**

**Warning : Typo.**

**Sumary : Aku tahu, aku orang yang tidak berguna, aku orang yang lemah. tapi, aku akan berusaha, bagaimanapun caranya, asalkan, aku dapat membuat ibuku tersenyum bangga padaku.**

Bersama Bintang

"Pein, kaulah satu-satunya harapan ibu, nak," kalimat itu selalu terngiang di telingaku, kalimat yang dilontarkan seorang wanita paruh baya, wanita yang cantik, wanita yang sudah melahirkanku. Dialah ibuku, Uzumaki Kushina.

Aku berusaha bangkit dari meja bilyard, meja yang kupakai untuk berbaring. Kutatap disebelah kananku, dan kulihat temanku, Itachi Uchiha, sedang duduk santai sambil menghisap rokoknya, Ditemani beberapa anggota geng yang juga melakukan hal yang serupa. Merokok, minum alkohol.

Kuabaikan sapaan Hidan, temanku yang memaksaku untuk ikut bergabung meminum minuman keras. Kuraba saku celanaku, dan kuambil bungkusan dari kertas yang berwarna kuning, rokok Dji Sam Soe, rokok kesukaanku. Kubakar dan kuhisap dengan penghayatan.

"Pein, kaulah satu-satunya harapan ibu, nak," Sekali lagi, kalimat itu melintas di benakku, membuat hati ini terus merasakan kegelisahan. Hatiku tidak tenang ketika mengingatnya.

Uzumaki Pein, itulah namaku. Ayahku bernama Namikaze Minato, seorang ayah yang bekerja sebagai militer di desa Konoha, desa tempat tinggalku sekarang, sedangkan ibuku, Uzumaki Kushina, seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa, akan tetapi, dia adalah seorang wanita yang hebat menurutku. Aku mempunyai dua orang adik, yang pertama adalah Naruto Uzumaki, dan yang kedua adalah Uzumaki Konohamaru.

Sekarang, aku sedang berada di tempat berkumpulnya anggota geng kami. Akatsuki, itulah nama geng kami, geng yang mempunyai motto 'Tidak boleh menghentikan pertarungan sebelum ada yang cacat atau mati,' sehingga tak heran jika geng kami ditakuti orang-orang.

Alasanku masuk ke geng ini adalah karena aku tidak mau menuruti kemauan orang tuaku, yaitu mereka ingin aku menjadi seorang anggota militer dengan alasan ingin melanjutkan karir ayahku.

Berhari-hari aku selalu bertengkar dengan ayahku, sampai-sampai aku tidak lagi menganggapnya sebagai seorang ayah. Aku menganggapnya sebagai seorang musuh yang harus kumusnahkan dari muka bumi, tapi aku tak sanggup melakukannya, aku tak sanggup melukainya, karena aku sadar bahwa sejelek-jelek apapun dia, dia tetap ayahku, karena tanpa ayahku, aku tak mungkin lahir kedunia ini. Dan tanpa dia, aku tidak mungkin tumbuh besar hingga sekarang ini.

Berbulan-bulan aku mempertahankan keegoisanku, hingga suatu hari, aku direkrut oleh Uchiha Itachi, yang mengajakku untuk bergabung dalam anggota Akatsuki.

Sejak saat itu, aku jarang pulang ke rumah, bahkan hampir tidak pernah, entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak pulang ke rumah, aku lupa.

Yang kuingat terakhir kali adalah tangisan ibuku, yang memintaku untuk tidak pergi dari rumah. Tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya, walau air mata ibuku sudah keluar selama berjam-jam, tapi aku tetap bersikeras untuk meninggalkan rumah.

Bahkan, sempat ku tampar Konohamaru karena menghalangi jalanku, aku sempat merasa bersalah, karena mengingat adikku Konohamaru baru berusia sepuluh tahun. Tapi aku tetap bersikap tidak terjadi apa-apa, karena inilah jalanku. Dan aku tidak mungkin kembali.

Tapi ada yang lebih membuatku semakin ingin meninggalkan rumah, yaitu ayahku, dimana aku akan pergi, dia malah mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakiti perasaanku.

"Pergilah, dan jangan pernah kembali, atau kubuat satu lubang lagi di kepalamu untuk bernafas,"

Sejak saat itu, aku bersumpah bahwa aku tidak akan menginjak rumah itu lagi.

Bersama Bintang.

Waktu itu, adalah hari dimana aku sudah dua bulan meninggalkan rumah, aku sendirian di base Akatsuki, ditinggalkan para anggota lain yang sedang pergi berpesta di desa Suna, aku bosan di sini, apalagi rokokku hanya tinggal sebatang, aku keluar dari base untuk membeli rokok, ketika aku mendengar ada suara seorang wanita paruh baya yang berteriak meminta tolong.

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke segala pejuru untuk mencari asal suara itu, dan kutemukan, tidak jauh dariku, seorang wanita yang sedang dikepung oleh beberapa orang di tengah kegelapan malam.

Aku memang seorang preman, tapi aku juga manusia, punya belas kasihan. Tanpa aba-aba, ku serang beberapa preman itu, dibantu sebilah sangkur yang aku curi dari ayahku, dan beberapa menit saja, aku bisa mengalahkan mereka.

Setelah ku rasa para preman itu sudah pergi, aku pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, walau tanpa pamit kepada sang korban.

"Pein," langkahku terhenti, mendengar suara yang sangat familiar bagiku, kutengok ke arah suara itu.

Mataku terbelalak, ketika kudapati siapa yang memanggil namaku barusan, yang ternyata orang yang sangat kurindukan selama ini, orang yang sangat aku sesali tuk ku tinggalkan, orang yang membuat hatiku begitu damai ketika bersamanya. Dialah Ibuku.

Aku terdiam di depannya, tak kuhiraukan lenganku yang masih meneteskan darah segar akibat pertarungan tadi.

"Nak, pulanglah nak, ibu merindukanmu," dapat kulihat dengan samar dalam redupnya cahaya malam hari, air matanya mengalir, membasahi kulit wajahnya yang sudah mulai berkeriput.

Aku pura-pura menghiraukannya, walau dalam hatiku, ingin ku peluk tubuh yang rapuh itu.

"Pein, Kaulah satu-satunya harapan ibu, nak," Katanya dengan sendu memandang punggungku yang semakin menjauh.

Bersama Bintang

Sejak saat itu, aku selalu memikirkannya, air mata, tangisan, harapan, yang dilontarkan wanita tua renta itu. Entah apa yang merasuki jiwaku sekarang, aku merindukannya. Aku rindu pelukan hangatnya, aku rindu harum tubuhnya yang sederhana, aku rindu akan tatapan matanya yang sendu, aku rindu akan sapuan lembut tangannya, aku rindu akan perhatiannya ketika aku sedang sakit, aku rindu ibuku.

Kulihat teman-teman Akatsuki sedang mempersiapkan senjata mereka masing-masing, dan beberapa keperluan untuk bertarung, memang, geng Orion selalu mencari masalah, dan hari ini, kami akan bertarung dengan mereka.

Setelah semuanya sudah siap, kami keluar dari base kami, dan pergi ke perbatasan fakultas konoha yang tak jauh dari base kami, tempat kami akan tawuran.

Bersama Bintang

Pecahan botol minuman tak lepas dari tanganku, aku terus menyerang pria di depanku dengan membabi buta, akan tetapi, dengan lihainya dia dapat menghindar dari seranganku, sampai ketika aku lengah, dia menghantam pipiku dengan tangan kosong, menyebabkan aku jatuh terjerembab.

Sungguh, emosiku memuncak saat itu, didukung pukulannya yang mengenai gigiku yang sedang sakit karna berlubang, tanpa aba-aba lagi, aku berdiri dan melemparkan pecahan botol minuman di tanganku ke wajahnya, sekali lagi, dia dapat menghindari dengan cara menunduk. Akan tetapi…

Aku benar-benar manusia yang paling biadap di dunia ini, kakiku gemetar, jantungku bekerja dengan sangat cepat, kupandangi seorang nenek tua renta, yang terbaring di jalanan, dengan pecahan botol yang menancap dengan sempurna di lehernya, darah mengalir dengan sangat deras dari leher dan mulutnya.

Kupandangi sekeliling, yang kulihat hanyalah lawan bertarungku yang tengah sekarat di jalanan akibat serangan emosiku tadi, dan beberapa temanku masih asik dengan pertarungan mereka, tanpa pikir panjang, ku gendong nenek tua itu ala bridle style, yang sebelumnya sudah kucabut pecahan botol tersebut dari lehernya.

Bersama Bintang

"Dokter! Di mana dokter?" Aku berteriak dengan bringas di depan pintu rumah sakit, tentu saja bersama si nenek yang masih berada dalam gendonganku, dan beberapa detik saja, para suster di rumah sakit tersebut sudah kalang kabut mempersiapkan segala keperluan untuk menolong si nenek yang sedang sekarat ini.

Kubaringkan nenek tersebut di atas bangsal yang sudah dipersiapkan para suster, dan tanpa dikomando, mereka segera membawanya ke ruangan UGD. Meninggalkanku yang masih dalam keadaan gelisah dan bersalah.

Sudah lima belas menit aku sendirian di ruang tunggu, menanti sang nenek malang yang sementara diperiksa oleh dokter di UGD, entah malaikat apa yang sudah merasuki diriku ini, aku yang dikenal sebagai seorang 'Dewa Perang ' oleh kawan maupun lawan, yang dikenal tak punya belas kasihan, kini sedang gelisah menanti korban hasil keganasan tanganku ini.

Dan tak lama kemudian, dokter yang memeriksa nenek itu pun keluar dari ruangan UGD, tak menunggu lama, aku segera menghampiri dokter tersebut dengan cemas, menanti hasil pemeriksaan yang kuharap akan baik hasilnya.

**Bersama Bintang**

Pukul lima sore, dan sekarang, aku sedang duduk di samping ranjang tempat nenek itu terbaring, tak perduli kata orang-orang yang menggunjing seraya memandang sinis ke arahku, aku tak memperdulikan mereka, yang kupedulikan hanyalah wanita tua renta yang sekarang sedang terbaring lemah di hadapanku.

Menanti, aku masih menanti dengan setia di samping ranjang ini, menanti sampai nenek itu siuman, hanya sekedar meminta maaf padanya, yang mungkin mustahil untuk bisa dimaafkan.

Sekarang sudah pukul tujuh malam, dan nenek itu belum juga siuman, tapi aku masih bersabar untuk menantinya. Entah mengapa aku bisa menunggu seseorang sampai berjam-jam seperti ini, padahal, aku sangat tidak suka menunggu seseorang, apalagi menunggu seseorang yang entah siapa dia dan kapan dia akan siuman, kupandangi wajah nenek itu, wajah yang penuh dengan keriput, akan tetapi terkesan damai di mataku, rambutnya pun penuh dengan uban, mengingatkanku pada seseorang, yang tak lain adalah…

Ibuku.

Tanpa sadar, aku menitikan air mata, dalam benakku, bagaimana seandainya jika sosok di depan mataku ini adalah sosok ibuku sendiri? Tubuhku bergetar, aku menangis dalam diam, menatap sendu sosok nenek tua renta yang terbaring lemah di hadapanku, Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku begitu kejam? Melukai orang yang tidak bersalah, apa aku masih pantas untuk dikasihani? Apa aku pantas dimaafkan? Apa aku pantas hidup di dunia ini? Sungguh! Aku bahkan jijik dengan diriku sendiri.

Kutundukan kepalaku, memikirkan semua kesalahan yang pernah aku lakukan pada keluargaku, termasuk pada ibuku. Dan akupun kembali larut dalam tangisan. Akan tetapi, aku terkejut ketika ada sebuah tangan yang mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut, kuangkat kepalaku, dan kudapati nenek itu kini tengah menatapku sambil…

Tersenyum?

Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti, aku sudah melukainya, membuat dia menderita, dan aku kira dia akan menyumpahi aku setelah dia siuman, tapi apa yang kulihat adalah sebaliknya, dia tersenyum padaku? Pada orang yang hina sepertiku?

Tak menunggu waktu lama, kugenggam tangannya yang lemah dengan lembut kucium sekilas, menghirup aroma khas dari tangannya, masih dengan air mata, kuucapkan kalimat yang sedari tadi ingin aku katakan.

"Nek, aku minta maaf, aku menyesal, nek,"

Aku tak sanggup menatap matanya, aku malu, akan tetapi, nenek itu mengangkat kepalaku dengan sebelah tangannya, mengarahkan pandangan mataku agar sejajar dengan arah penglihatannya, kulihat dia tersenyum padaku, senyum yang ikhlas, senyum yang tulus khas seorang ibu, dan yang terakhir kulihat adalah, dia megangguk, apa maksudnya? Apa aku dimaafkan? Tapi kenapa? iblis sepertiku mudah sekali dimaafkan?

Ingin kutanyakan, kenapa dia dengan mudah memaafkanku, akan tetapi aku terlambat, dia kembali menutup mata, bukan karena dia tertidur lagi, tapi, dia menutup matanya untuk selama-lamanya.

Pukul dua pagi, dan sekarang aku sedang berada di depan sebuah bangunan bercat hijau tua, bangunan yang sudah lama aku tinggalkan, yaitu rumahku sendiri. Kumasuk kedalam rumah itu melalui pintu belakang, dimana aku ingat bagaimana cara membukannya.

Sekarang aku sudah berada di dalam ruang tamu, masih seperti dulu tatanan dan letak perabotnya. Kututup mataku sejenak sekedar untuk mengingat masa-masa laluku yang indah bersama ayah, ibu, dan adik-adikku, dan sekali lagi, air mataku menetes.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah kamar, kamar yang aku ingat adalah kamar orang tuaku, dan kini, aku sudah berada di depan pintu kamar orang tuaku, kutarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan kuhembuskan kembali, setelah itu, aku membuka kenop pintu kamar tersebut secara perlahan-lahan, takut membangunkan penghuni kamar tersebut.

Masih seperti biasanya, kamar itu selalu terang, dan aku dapat melihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah tertidur, aku melangkah secara perlahan kearah sosok yang tertidur itu.

Kutatap wajah cantik ibuku, wajah yang sudah mulai berkeriput, kantung mata yang menghitam, mungkin karena kurang tidur, dan sekali lagi, aku menangis melihatnya. Kuelus lembut rambutnya yang sudah memutih, dan kukecup keningnya sekilas hingga akhirnya…

Tiba-tiba, tubuh itu bergerak, matanya pun mulai terbuka secara perlahan-lahan, dan tak lama, mata yang sendu itu terarah padaku, kulihat matanya membulat tidak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang, aku tidak berbicara sepatah katapun, membuat kami saling tatap dalam waktu yang lama, hingga akhirnya, dia bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan memeluk tubuhku secara tiba-tiba, dan tangisannya pun pecah dimalam yang kelam itu.

**Bersama Bintang**

( 9 Tahun Kemudian )

Kini, aku sedang berdiri di atas panggung wisuda, memegang sertifikat penghargaan atas prestasiku. dimana aku mendapat gelar resmi Sp. PD. Gelar untuk Dokter Spesialis Penyakit Dalam, kulihat dibawah panggung, dapat kulihat ibuku, menatap haru sekaligus bangga kearahku, tak dapat dipungkiri lagi, air mata ibuku menetes.

Dan kini, tiba saatnya aku untuk menyampaikan sepatah kata untuk ribuan hadirin karena prestasi yang aku raih, sebelum itu, aku meminta ibuku untuk naik ke atas panggung.

Kira-kira lima belas menit berlalu, aku sudah selesai dengan pidatoku, tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin menutup pidato ini dengan sesuatu yang tak biasa, kulangkahkan kakiku tepat di depan ibuku, dan...

Seketika, ruangan ini menjadi sunyi senyap, para hadirin di tempat ini terkejut dan menatap penuh haru ke arahku, bahkan ada pula yang menangis menyaksikan adegan yang aku lakukan, dimana aku bersujud di kaki ibuku, disaksikan ribuan orang di ballroom tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, ibu, maaf," kataku tepat di depan mic dan masih dengan posisi bersujud di kaki ibuku.

Tak lama kemudian, aku dituntun oleh ibuku untuk berdiri, dan dapat kulihat dengan jelas air matanya mengalir, ibuku menangis tersedu-sedu di depanku, dan akhirnya dia berkata.

"Terima Kasih, nak, ibu bangga padamu," dan dia pun memeluk tubuhku, dan disertai dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari ribuan orang di ruangan tersebut.

**Bersama Bintang**

Itulah kisah hidupku, penuh dengan lika-liku, dimana aku harus menderita batin selama bertahun-tahun. Dan kini, aku sedang berada di ruanganku, ruang kerja pribadi, sebagai seorang dokter dalam Sp. PD Uzumaki Pein.

Oh ya, sebelumnya maaf, aku baru kedatangan seorang pasien lagi setelah diberi tahu oleh asistenku, setelah dipersilahkan masuk, munculah seorang wanita berambut biru dengan hiasan bunga di kepalanya. Dan kepalaku terasa panas ketika melihatnya, jantungku juga berdetak tidak karuan, penyakit apa ini? memang aku seorang dokter, tapi gejala penyakit ini tidak pernah aku tahu sebelumnya. Gejala penyakit baru kah?

"Dokter, dokter kenapa?" Sapanya dengan lembut membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh? Hehe, tidak kok, boleh minta nomer hapenya?"

"Buat apa?"

"Hanya ingin PDKT saja,"

*Blushhh!*

Dan Kehidupan baru, dimulai sekarang.

**OWARI**

**Tahukah anda? Fic ini 90% menceritakan tentang masa lalu saya sebelum menjadi seorang dokter.**

**Review please . . .**

**Salam hangat**

**The Portal Transmission-19**


End file.
